


A Stark Introduction

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: Your regular routine of walking through the woods is interrupted when you stumble upon a half-naked man lost in the forest.Gender-Neutral Reader. Left Vague, Interpret the writing however you’d like. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark are featured alongside the Reader.
Kudos: 5





	A Stark Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. I did already use this prompt for an IZombie One-Shot, but I am wanting to challenge myself by using the same prompt with different fandoms and try to make it as unique as possible. One-Shot based on @witterprompts
> 
> “We found you wandering around in the forest. Are you sure you’re not lost?”

The dense, medium-sized forest near your house was known for its natural beauty. This is why you loved walking through as often as you could. Traveling through the woods was a great way to relax. The trail through the woods was covered in dead leaves with patches of grass poking out now and then. The trees didn't crowd around the walking path. It was almost like a second home to you and you loved it there. These walks kept you sane. Normally though, it was a pretty boring place. The most interesting thing happening was a small critter coming out into the open. You knew this forest like the back of your hand, so when something was off about it you knew. Which is why this walk was so different from normal.

When you walked through the trees everything went along like usual. You walked for a while, admiring the plant life around you. After walking for a while you started to notice some broken trees. This didn’t immediately seem odd but you didn’t remember any storms recently. Inspecting the broken branches didn’t reveal anything and you didn’t think much of it. That was until the damage appeared to be getting worse the further you walked. Branches were snapped and thrown about. Whole trees looked like they were forced out of the ground. Now you were starting to freak out. The amount of damage wasn’t something an animal could have done and it was too messy to be man-made. You stumbled upon a bigger section of broken trees that lead off the path. You began debating if you wanted to investigate further. Against your better judgment, you walked off the trail and headed into a deeper part of the forest.

As you got deeper into the forest the damage grew, until you stumbled into a clearing. It was beautiful. A cozy open area surrounded by trees. Nice and secluded with wildflowers growing everywhere. You wish you would have had more time to admire it but a noise startled you. Turning to face the source you were meet with a curly dark-haired man. He was half-naked and clinching onto an oversized part of shorts to keep them up at his waist. When the man saw you his eyes went wide. He was pretty rough looking, covered in dirt. He didn't seem to know what to do. You were wondering if he was homeless or lost. You spoke up first, “Are you lost?” The man studied you before blurting out, “No.” He said it way to fast for him to have been telling the truth and his tone was beyond shakey. You sigh worried but not sure what to make of the situation, “I found you wandering around in the forest. Are you sure you’re not lost?” He looks around, thinking it over. “I… Maybe I am…” He pauses and frowns, “Where am I?” You offer him a smile, “About three or four hours from the nearest big city.” He looks down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, “Shit.”

The man in front of you started to pace. He was holding up his shorts with one hand while his other hand covered his face. You weren’t sure what was going on but you felt like he needed help. You walked closer to him as you spoke, “Do you need help?” The man froze and looked at you like he was calculating something. He then nodded, “Could I make a call with your phone?” You dig into your pocket and pull out your cellphone before handing it to him. He quickly dials a number and places it to his ear. When someone picked up on the other end you only caught half of the conversation. The man was relieved, “Tony? Thank god.” You looked around, not wanting to move too far away when a stranger had your phone. You also didn’t want to seem like you were trying to butt into his conversation. There was a long pause as the man listened. He became annoyed and starts pacing again, “I don’t know, Tony.” He took a few deep breathes before continuing, “We can figure it out once I get back but can you please come to get me?” There was a pause again. The man sighed, “Someone let me borrow there phone.” The man was interrupted by Tony, who was at the other end of the call. When the man spoke again, he was blushing. “I… I don’t think that’s an important question.” He tries not to look suspicious but he keeps glancing at you, even lowering his voice. “Yeah… I would say they are attractive… but I don’t really think that’s something that matters.” When the man notices you looking at him, he quickly looks away. You bite your cheeks to keep yourself from laughing, he was extremely cute. He nervously clears his throat. After a few more seconds the man responds to something Tony said, “Thank you.” The man hangs up the phone and gingerly hands it back to you. He avoids making eye contact with you, “Sorry about that... Tony only seems to ever have one thing on his mind...” The man pauses, awkwardly holding out his hand, “I...I’m Bruce.”

You exchanged a handshake with him after giving Bruce your name. Then you look around, "You can wait for your friend at my house." Bruce gave you a slight nod, “Thank you.” Smiling you reply, “Of course.” Bruce follows closely as you lead him out of the forest, worried about getting lost again. It didn’t take you long to navigate your way out of the trees. You lead him to your house, letting him in. Bruce nervously stands around, unsure of what to do. He seems very conscious of the fact he is dirty and didn't want to touch anything. You go to search for some towels. Once you find a few you go back to Bruce and hand the towels to him. You smile, “Here. So you can shower and get more comfortable.” Bruces goes to grab them, forgetting himself and almost dropping his shorts. Luckily he catches them in time, Bruce fake coughs to cover up the awkwardness. You chuckle, “I’ll find some clothes for you as well.” He nods his thanks as you point him to the bathroom. While he is showering you find some clothes and leave them right outside the bathroom door for Bruce.

Having finished his shower, Bruce joined you in the living room. You both exchanged in small talk for a bit. Bruce was very nice and polite if not a bit awkward at times. You learned that Bruce was a scientist and so was his friend Tony. Besides being good looking Bruce was nice to talk to. As time passed Bruce seems to be getting increasingly antsy. You halt the conversation to inquire, “Everything okay?” Bruce sighs and chuckles, “I think Tony is purposefully taking longer then he needs to.” You laugh standing up to head to the kitchen, “Why would he do that?” Bruce scoffs, “To be fashionably late.” Bruce talks lower, "And to get us to spend more time together." Bruce had tried to say it so you couldn't hear him but you did. You chuckle, grabbing water for you both and some snacks. You smile at Bruce, “Well I’m happy to have you. You’re good company.” Bruce blushes, smiling back. “So are you.” You set the water down for him and sit back down. You both resume what you were talking about before.

After another hour or so there is a series of multiple honks. Once it finishes your pretty sure someone just played part of AC/DC’s ‘Back in Black’ with their car horn. Bruce looks incredibly annoyed, “God.” Bruce gets up and goes to the front door, he stops suddenly right as he is about to open the door. Bruce turns around and faces you, “I’m sorry for that.” He pauses and sighs, “And for whatever else he ends up doing.” You laugh, “I’ll be fine.” Bruce shakes his head before he braces himself. Bruce opens the door and walks out. As soon as you step onto the porch you see a very nice convertible parked in front of your house. The driver was getting impatient. He started honking the first few notes to another song. However, upon seeing Bruce he stops. Tony tilts his head down, looking over a pair of sunglasses right at you. Both you and Bruce walk to the car. Once getting close you realize Tony is in fact, Tony Stark. Tony smirks as you before glancing at Bruce as he pushes his sunglasses up. Tony looks back to you, “Bruce, You undersold the nice person who found you. Attractive doesn’t cut it.” You cross your arms laughing, “Thanks. Both of you don’t look half bad either.” Bruce is shaking his head and shooting death glares at Tony. Bruce silently willing Tony to stop. This only encourages Tony to continue, “Now I hope you two found something… fun… to do while you waited.” Tony chuckles and Bruce gets into the car, “Tony!” Tony just grins, “What? Can’t your friend worry about you and your new ‘friend’ being bored.” You can’t help but laugh. Tony Stark was everywhere but meeting him in person was something else. Bruce puts his face in his hands, trying to ignore Tony. Bruce addresses you, “I’m sorry.” You grin at Tony, “Nothing to be sorry about. Clearly, he is just jealous you spent time alone with me.” Tony feigns offense, “Ow…” Tony places his hand over his heart before he starts laughing. Tony gives both you and Bruce another look, “Maybe they’re right.” Tony grins and gets ready to drive away.

Suddenly you remember that you never figured out what happened to the forest. You ask Bruce, “Hey, before you go… What happened to all those trees?” Bruce gives a meek glance downwards, “It was me.” You laugh, brushing it off as a joke “Seriously though.” Tony chuckles from the driver’s seat, “He is telling the truth.” Tony grins at you, “And he would be happy to explain it over dinner tomorrow night when we both come back over.” Tony didn’t leave much room for argument, not that you were against them both coming back. Bruce looks at Tony, “You can’t-” Tony interrupts him, “-I can and I did.” Tony takes the car out of park. You hear one last thing from Tony as he drives away, “If I'm not your wingman then who will, Banner?”


End file.
